Entwined in Silk
by Blue Wallpaper
Summary: When Lovino Vargas decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps along the Silk Road, he never imagined his wares would be lost at sea, kidnapped and then sold as a slave to none other than the Emperor of China! However, Emperor Yao is more than lustful: he gives Lovino one year to deliver three tributes in exchange for the promise of his freedom.
1. The Slightly Chipped Full Moon

**Hello everybody! Blue Wallpaper here. You may recognize me as the person who (intermittently) reviews your stories! If not, welcome! This is my first big writing project that isn't academically related in many years, and my first Hetalia story as well! There's another author's note at the bottom with translations and whatnot, but here are a couple of things to take note of:**

**First, this story takes place in the 1460s, so keep in mind that Italy as we know it did not exist. It was still a set of different kingdoms, so our main character, Lovino (Romano) comes from the Kingdom of Naples in what is now Southern Italy. Likewise, when he gets China it will be during the Ming Dynasty. However, while I will include several historical details and facts, they will be interspersed with fictional bits so I can make the story flow along better. Don't take everything you read as fact, but if you have any questions please ask and I'll try to clarify for you!**

**Also, feedback is greatly appreciated! I still find this chapter to be quite rocky and a little dull, but it will get better! Also, this story is rated M for a big fat reason. It will (eventually) contain sex, mentions of sex, some violence, and especially in this chapter disturbing ideas. **

**Finally, Hetalia is not mine! It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

Entwined in Silk

Chapter One: The Slightly Chipped Full Moon

Tired.

Dirty.

Barely holding it together.

So frustrated he could just fucking _scream_.

All of these emotions swirled around the mud-caked man known as Lovino Vargas as he tried in vain to swipe his matted hair out of his eyes while the sweltering late-spring sun cast it's harsh, judgmental rays upon his slightly puffy skin. Or was it summer now? He really had no clue, but nevertheless, being a native of the Kingdom of Naples, Lovino was no stranger to long hours spent tirelessly tending to the fields of his family's small fields, picking each fruit, berry, vegetable, and nut with calloused care. But Lovino wasn't in Naples any longer. To be honest, he hadn't a clue where he was at the moment. His green eyes, flecked with lines of hazel wearily tried to taken in his surroundings, but with the constant marching from sun up to sun down—and often long into the night—the road, the people tied up around him, hell, even his own skin seemed to blur into the sun's white glow.

Each day since his departure from Naples had seemed harder and longer, while the blissful memories of his family and friends seemed smaller and shorter. Yes, ever since the day it all went to hell, Lovino's chances of escaping the highly armed beasts with their thin moustaches and ebony hair thin as a horse's mane—as well as the smirking bastard beside him—with his equally haggard comrades seemed nearly impossible.

Allowing his mind to wander while the group made its way to what seemed like a grandiose fortress in the distance, the events of the past few weeks were ever more surreal. In the time it took for the moon to disappear into the shadows of the night sky, Lovino's life as a fairly well-off farmer and novice merchant following the Silk Road path of his grandfather spiraled into chaos and turmoil.

Lovino Vargas was now a slave heading for market. A slave. _Slave_. In a foreign country, no less! Which country, he was not entirely sure, because the only lands he knew well enough were the rich fields and sparkling seas of his home. Yet as their sorry group appeared to stagger East with each passing day, Lovino could only hope that they were headed to China. There he could at least attempt to communicate with the basic vocabulary his friend and mentor Orlando taught him in the months Lovino learned how to sell and trade his family's goods.

But at this point, China—or wherever they were marching—may as well be renamed "Hell." It sure was fucking hot enough.

* * *

At first everything appeared to go well, but the little snags the caravans ran into—broken axles here, bits of torrential downpours there, and the mysterious illness a young girl contracted out of the blue should have warned Lovino of how cursed this trip along the Silk Road would become. Upon leaving his native town with his business partner Orlando, the modest cart that Lovino had spent the better part of five months scrimping to purchase was packed with all types of wares—olives, the Vargas' finest olive oil, lemons, apricots, rice, maize, and wheat along with a few *ahem* legally obtained weapons—was guided by the best horse his younger brother Feliciano could spare.

Several days passed before the two caught up to a caravan comprised of mostly Dutch and Portuguese merchants headed to the port of Barletta to cross over into the dreaded Ottoman Empire. At this juncture, it was smart to join up with nearly any group or caravan, because it was a well known fact that travelers who went alone often never returned.

One member of the group, however, a brash Danish man named Mathias, had the gall to ask why Lovino and his friend had not simply taken a ship from Naples to the Ottoman Empire.

"Bastard: I'm going on this trip to make money. Why would I waste it on the fare for a boat when traveling by land is so much cheaper? I know how the live off the land better than I know how to hold my legs steady while my stomach churns up what little food I brought for myself on someone else's fucking ox. Idiot."

Mathias chose not to speak with Lovino again after that comment, especially when it was punctuated by Lovino's fist and a splash of untouched ale to his face.

A day or two later is when it got worse. Just as land was within sight, a fierce storm barreled up the normally peaceful Adriatic Sea. The pale blue sky transformed into a ghastly purple-green and the winds whipped around the masts as if they were hollow sticks. Each passenger rushed to the bottom of the ship, but by that point an angry bolt of lighting cracked the bow. While the men desperately gathered whatever materials they could to try to scoop the wayward water out, it proved fruitless. Within minutes, Lovino found himself clinging for dear life onto a barrel by himself, listening to the screams of his companions and frantic animals, praying that whatever was in the barrel would be of use to him once he got to shore. If he got to shore. Oh god. He might die.

He might die.

He. Might. Die. And he hasn't been with a woman yet! (_Shhh_, Feli doesn't know).

This was, by far, the worst career decision Lovino had ever made. Screw family lineage. Screw how cool it would have sounded to travel across a continent. Lovino wanted to come home a hero and get all the girls, dammit!

During all of his internal debating and regrets that Lovino failed to notice the BIG ASS WAVE coming his way. Purple-green turned to black and gray as the young man was rendered unconscious by a series of rocks protecting a small cove. Yet Lovino didn't care. When he awoke some time after, he and his barrel had made it to shore. Battered and bruised, yes, but alive.

God didn't have it in for him after all for that one time he tied Carlino to a tree and put fire ants in Feliciano's pants! Those bastards had deserved it though for peeking on their older brother taking care of "business" by the pond! Or the time he convinced the two years ago that eating worms made their muscles grow! Or the time that…

…Lovino was so hungry that he could have sworn his rumbling stomach echoed all the way back to his village. Agonizing, precious minutes were then spent prying the barrel open while Lovino hungrily imagined what was inside, until to his horror, dozens of miniature potatoes tumbled out onto the silver-tinted sand.

_Fuck_. _That_. _I'm not eating peasant's food. Not anymore. I'd rather starve than eat that bland, blonde piece of turd._

Haughtily turning away from the shore (and offending vegetables), Lovino began to walk towards what he hoped would lead to a town, or a cottage, or…something. There was a problem though. He didn't know where he was. Could he have floated back to his homeland? Or was he in the Ottoman Empire?

After a couple of days of aimless wandering, it became clear that Lovino had indeed washed ashore onto the fearsome Ottoman Empire. Hurrying quickly past the Ottomans into the Byzantine Empire, where he knew he could at least communicate fluently with the natives, Lovino settled into Constantinople, it's capital in hopes of finding someone to allow him on a ride back home. First though, Lovino had to secure some shelter. After charming a young maiden at the first non-sleazy inn he saw, the exhausted traveler settled into his luxury accommodations in the stables, piled a fair amount of hay up to his shoulder, ignored the excited neighs of the horses, and settled in for a well deserved nap.

Almost immediately it seemed, Lovino was forced awake by clamored shouts, the screams of mothers shielding their children, and the clink of armor.

Fearing the worst, Lovino tried to reach for his father's dagger, only to discover that he had lost it while at sea. So with no protection, no grasp of the language, and no money, Lovino did what any self-respecting stranger in a foreign land would do: he ran outside of the stable to see what was going on.

Except he was not exactly given a lot of time to figure out what was going on before he was roughly grabbed and held at sword-point by a dark skinned, sinister looking man with an even more sinister looking mask concealing his face.

"A pretty catch you'll make for some self-absorbed noble. Those eyes of yours are something else, boy. And your hair," the man mused, twirling a particular curl on the top of Lovino's head around his gloved finger, "is certainly unlike any I've seen. Oh yes, a fine price…"

A leery smile met a steely expression as Lovino glared up his captor, trying to conceal his nerves at the blade pressed against his throat.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Lovino summoned up his courage by centering on the anger and frustration he had felt over the past several days. "As if you pathetic turban-wearing freak! I have so many connections in this area that you would find yourself spinning with the number of people after your head." A little white lie wouldn't hurt. Despite the fact that he had walked around for several days, he could always walk right back, right?

However, the masked menace didn't appear to buy his bluff, as he nonchalantly reached for some rope near his COLOR horse and took his sweet time tying up Lovino's wrists while…inspecting his person for weapons and such.

Dragging his newfound captive to his horse, Lovino was unceremoniously plopped in the front while his captor gleefully hunched on top of him, thighs firmly holding the Naples native in place. What really bothered Lovino though, was the fact that the asshole's sword was poking him in the back, so after a half hour or so—when he was sure the man wouldn't cut him in two for talking back—he mentioned it.

The man—whose name was Sadik, Lovino learned, only smiled and replied that his sword was clearly within sight on the back of his hip. And no, he had no dagger.

So then what was…

…_Oh_.

…Oh god…

_Fucking creep_.

Long ago, as a child, Lovino had realized that staying silent was never his style. What's the fun in being captive if you can't taunt the asshole who captured you? Once he realized that Sadik wouldn't leave angry marks on his throat or chest just for opening his parched mouth, a question sprang from the back of his mind to the front of his teeth. Licking his lips nervously, Lovino allowed his pride and anger to mask his uncertainty:

"Hey Ottoman bastard: what was going on in Constantinople? All I was trying to do was get some sleep and hitch a ride back home! It wasn't you that started the chaos, was it?"

"Sadly no, slave. I merely happened to hear that my people, the Ottomans, planned to capture Constantinople and wretch it away from the Byzantine Empire. It's been far too long that those damn Romans have been in power here. It has been said that one day the Ottoman Empire's war cries will be heard across the world; today was only the first step in accomplishing that goal." At this Sadik then drew a long pipe and began smoking a sweet smelling substance. Lovino paled a bit at this action, since it was a clear display of the man's power: who else would risk being so carefree with a captive while riding on horseback?

"Listen _ibne,_ there are three things you must know about me: I'm an excellent fighter, an even better lover, and I could sell you three ways before you open up that plump little mouth of yours. (1) Once I heard about the attack, I knew it would be the perfect place to find some valuables. Gold, jewels, and a certain smoky paprika fireball standing still above the ashes. An exotic beauty that will be unrivaled in the land we are headed, and my ultimate prize that will give me all of the money I desire and live out the rest of my life in comfortable sin…"

"Tch. Prize for who?"

"Heh. You'll see _ibne_, you'll see. I wish I could keep you for myself, but you're worth far too much for that, and the master I have in mind demands untouched goods or he'll have my head. And we can't have that, can we?"

Lovino did not fail to notice that during Sadik's speech, the older man still managed to massage his thigh and draw trails around his spine. Shuddering not because of the quickly chilling air, Lovino tried desperately to focus on anything else for the duration of their awkward horseback ride.

Hours later, the chipped pale moon at their backs, the pair arrived at an ancient stone hut, grime and filth nearly disguising it into the numerous sand dunes casting long, eerie shadows that jumped out at Lovino's uncertain steps and sucked him in.

"Welcome, slave, to my bed of sin," Sadik laughed as he all but threw the still struggling boy into an overpopulated cell of emaciated males and maiden's bodies, silently crying out to support him as he stumbled over someone's bare torso. The stench of their bodies and fluids overpowered the young man's nose as the near total lack of light, save for a small candle fastened to the wall high above their heads made the rake-thin ghosts seem even less human than they were. "Lucky for you," he mused as he selected a raven-haired rag doll from the bunch, shivering as her poorly clothed body was wrapped around her captor's warm, eager one—"you can just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Turning his attention to the whole group, Sadik's cocky posture straightened up a bit. "Listen up you lot! Tomorrow we leave for the East! Our newest toy here is to remain unharmed or I will personally have your head. Only five others may go though." Throwing a few scraps of stale, charred bread and some rotten fruit into the cage, Sadik's smirk only widened as he set several nuts, warm bread, vegetables, and a delicious smelling soup just outside of their iron prison on an ornate mosaic table. "Those who are chosen may eat this before we depart. Good night my paprika-haired _nataşa_. (2) Sweet dreams…" he sarcastically cooed before blowing the lone candle out and retreating to the loft, dragging his nightly distraction with him.

* * *

The next few weeks were something that Lovino tried to melt away from his mind as the ever sadistic Sadik and his "merry" band of men and women walked, stumbled, and dragged their way across the continent. It became eerily clear that their destination was somewhere in China, and Lovino wasn't sure whether he should be relieved, frightened or even more pissed off that they were much further from home than he wanted to admit.

Every day the group of slaves was bound by the wrists as well as bound together to prevent escape, while those in the front and rear were given extra weights to their feet to convince any brave, foolish soul that running was not an option. Meanwhile, Sadik alternated between riding his camel or walking alongside the group, murmuring things in Lovino's ear that he will never say to another living soul, and getting the occasional grope in for kicks, enjoying how flustered and red the young man's face became as he realized—every. Single. Time—that there was no way he could fight back. By day three Lovino's mouth was gagged for the majority of the day with an old washcloth so the trip could at least remain silent.

It was at night though that Lovino always remained silent, partially because any words he did say were often muffled by the screams and moans of pleasure he always, always heard in Sadik's tent nearby. Sometimes there was only one victim, sometimes multiple ones. Granted, Lovino didn't know too much about sex, but he knew that the grunts and cries his ever silent…broken companions wailed into the night were not normal. But he never knew if they would want to talk about it, as everyone was so exhausted each night that they immediately succumbed to sleep if they were not "the chosen ones." Frighteningly, Lovino also too quickly for his taste got used to the wails and activities of his temporary master, but that didn't mean he was okay with it. In a sick way, he became even more anxious to see just who Sadik had in mind for his master: would they be just like the masked freak who got off on causing pain and humiliation to others, or someone else entirely?

Numerous times Lovino had tried to engage in conversation with the others, but given the fact that he was not only fed slightly better and worked no…overtime…whatsoever, the others were exceedingly jealous and refused to say anything other than "move over" or "you going to finish that?" In time Lovino dropped it, feeling guilty but nevertheless accepting of the fact that it appeared he and the others would be going to different homes. Thus, if he never saw them again maybe the guilt would subside and he could maybe fall asleep without hearing their tormented pleas and unintentional whimpers of pleasure into the night.

Eventually Sadik's group caught up with an…associate who also had a rather large group of slaves also headed for who the fuck knows where anymore. Apparently though, this man had made the proper contact with some other associate of Lovino's future master, so there were additional bodyguards to ensure that the human capital made it safely to their destination. All the while Lovino wondered how his grandfather's ancestors could have made the very same journey as Lovino and *not* gotten kidnapped, or mugged, or worse…

_The day they all met that bastard Marco Polo in Venice was the day they sent their heir to live as some sex slave in the very country they explored and returned home heroes. Is my life one big ironic slap in the face? Augh…_

* * *

As the poor, unfortunate soul from Naples tried in vain to swipe the matted hair out of his eyes and march on in time with the others, trying to ignore the glaringly white sun and the thick, foul rag stuffed in his mouth that made him more nauseous by the second, the group almost went unnoticed by a group of six or seven ornately dressed men inspecting the fortress' grand walls. All of the men were fanned around the giant peacock of them all: a seemingly timeless young man whose shiny ebony hair stayed perfectly straight against his vibrant butter-cream clothing while a light breeze greeted the captive's blistered, burnt skin.

Sadik abruptly cracked a whip signaling his flock to stop, smacked Lovino on the ass to tell him to straighten up, and with a grand bow glided over to the peacock to speak in pleased, hushed tones. Sadly, Lovino was too far away to make out what the bastard was saying, but as he inspected the arrogant looking peacock, said peacock began to look straight back at him, a knowing, hungry…and (approving?) glint in his eyes. A large satchel of coins was deposited into Sadik's eager hands and motions were given to bring food and water to the glowing peacock's newest acquisition. But Lovino honestly pay much attention.

He was tired.

He was dirty; dirty in body and mind for the utter complacency he had had for every inhumane act throughout this ordeal.

He was barely holding it together throughout his series of increasingly absurd and unfortunate events.

And now being sold to some pompous rich asshole made him so frustrated he could just fucking _scream_.

* * *

Thanks so much for getting through to the end! Here are a few translations for this chapter:

1) _Ibne:_ modern Turkish slang for a passive male homosexual partner. In other words, the Uke/bottom. While I know that modern Turkish obviously wasn't spoken in the 15th century, it works for this. ^_^

2) N_ataşa: _modern Turkish slang for whore.

Finally, at the beginning of each chapter I'll include a list of songs and artists that inspired me while writing this chapter. Today though, it will be at the bottom since I figured at least half of you just skipped ahead to the actual story. The songs will be listed in no particular order, and the title of each chapter will be a song title as well that conveys the theme or feel I want to give for each chapter.

The songs for this chapter are: _Greensleeves_ (Mannheim Steamroller), _The Slightly Chipped Full Moon _(Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler), _HetaQuest Sound File 3, Lacrimosa_ (Kalafina, also a Kuro song), _Si Me Deus_ (Kuro), _This_ _Land_ (The Lion King), and _The Will_ (Taku Iwasaki/Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal).

**Please review! And thank you so much for reading!  
**

**-Blue Wallpaper**


	2. Flame, Staring at the Shadows

Entwined in Silk Chapter Two: Flame, Staring at the Shadows

Thank you so much for everyone who read and favorited, etc. so far! A special thanks to Sunruner, Philosophizes, and werehere101 for reviewing! I tried to slow down the pace a bit for this chapter, but I fear I did so a bit too much. Still, this chapter gives you a glimpse into Yao's character and sets things up for their first meeting next chapter. I can't wait!

Song list: Monochrome no Kiss, Lost in Hopelessness, Ciel's theme, Dark Road, HetaQuest Sound files 3 & 4, Be Prepared (The Lion King), Aluminia (piano version)

* * *

It was undeniable that Yao was interested in the fortification of the JiaYu pass. His father had spent many an expense building up the sizeable fortress to safeguard China against the dreaded Mongols, and while Yao and his father had not seen eye-to-eye on many issues, protecting his people—and his birthright as Emperor—was always the utmost priority. So upon ascending the throne, it only made sense to protect it all by rebuilding the Great Wall. Yao was determined to make a grand future for his own descendents (even though the thought of creating descendents was not his top priority), and for the many traders who entered the blended brick-and-stone walls each day. Puffing out his chest and standing a smidgen straighter than he had before at the thought of such a legacy, Yao let his gaze wander once again from his advisors and chief craftsmen and construction workers to the towering, yet still majestic turrets.

_Whoever said that beauty and practicality never dined together must forever be eating a bland meal in the afterlife_, Yao mused. Turning once again to his small group of consultants, who had paused respectfully in their conversation, Yao felt the brilliant sun hit his back as he gave his opinion of their efforts.

"Gentleman, I am very pleased with the work you have shown me. It is fitting that travelers and traders from across the world must enter my borders via the JiaYu Pass, because it is in fact, the "barrier of the pleasant valley" (1). Not only is this small town protected by the imposing smoky mountains, but it is blessed by the Gods with a lake to cleanse its inhabitants of their labors. Now we can ensure that the JiaYu Pass becomes a symbol and example for all who enter. Those who come in peace and tribute to myself will be met with open arms, while those who intend to plunder will face a series of arms without mercy. Exotic wares from across this earth arrive every day, and I..."

Yao trailed off in his speech, to the chagrin of his circle of personnel as he noticed a very tall, muscular man dressed in a striking white robe marching his way. Absently noting the blood red kaftan billowing around his robe, the man's distinctive black mask and confident stride gave his identity away before Yao's troupe of guards could finish assembling protectively around their Emperor, swords raised.

Raising a hand to quell the apprehensive guards, Yao stepped forward towards the man as he swooped to the ground in a quick but acceptable bow. For him, that is. "It has been quite some time, Sadik. Taking your time enjoying the war spoils I entrusted to you?"

Raising his peculiarly curly head, Sadik replied, "why yes, your majesty. I got great use out of your last present, but never for a moment did I forget that it was an advance payment towards starting your concubine. While in Constantinople, a civil war broke out amongst my people, the Ottomans, and the ruling Byzantines. However, while leaving the city, I came across a criminal and prisoner of war who had escaped from the Byzantine's grasp. I believe he is from the Western Mediterranean, and as per our agreement, he is unharmed and would make quite the centerpiece for your …our… _unique_ tastes."

Instantly Yao's eyes slid over to the group of slaves and prisoners clustered along near a merchant's silk shop. Yes, even among the vibrant hues of the fine fabrics, one boy's rare features stood out. From his disposition and stance, it was clear to that this boy was not visibly scarred or disfigured, but he still showed signs of malnutrition and severe sunburn. Even so, his magnificent rustic pottery skin tone set him apart, and his face was just so…captivating. Dusty paprika…no…chestnut colored hair clung to the boy's sweaty face, with the exception of one peculiar curl at the front of his face that rebounded back to his forehead.

While mentally tracing and twisting the curl around his fingers, Yao then noticed the set of stunning jade eyes that, though dulled from travel and abuse (if the loincloth stuffed in his mouth meant anything) simmered with flecks of a golden fierceness that should have disappeared from his tiring journey at the very least. His muscular physique proved that he knew hard labor, and (once he accepted his fate) could probably protect his master to some extent should the need arise. Plus he'd be great in bed too.

_If the boy is a war prisoner as Sadik said, then he will not be missed. And if he was, who are they to question my authority as Emperor of China? He will most assuredly suit my needs…_

Ripping his obsidian eyes away from the exotic creature in front of him, Yao did not fail to notice the teasing smirk on Sadik's lips. "Tell me: what was his crime?"

A short laugh escaped the Ottoman's unshaven mouth before he replied:

"Habitually lying, as you can gather…" he drawled while casually motioning to the boy's gag. "He's said everything from a sappy family story to being a part of a powerful clan. Eventually his mind-games deceived the wrong person, and he was not only exiled abruptly from his homeland, but forced to fight in their military to repent for his crimes. However, his sheer laziness allowed him to get caught at the first opportunity. Now, go on and ask the question that you truly want to ask, my lord."

Grunting in the back of his throat, Yao chose to ignore the sign of disrespect, much to the offense of the officials beside him. Sadik did bring him this beauty, and Yao could get back at him later. Motioning to his closest guard, Yao was handed a large cloth sack filled with softly clinking coins. Perusing through the bag for a moment, Yao fished two coins out and held it up for Sadik and the rest to see:

"Sadik, I believe you are familiar with my _Taels_. (2) Although I can only trust that you did not physically harm that boy, today you will receive two _Taels_ for your continued service to my empire. Without fail you always manage to bring in many treasures from the West."

"However," Yao slightly shifted his weight to the left to an advisor who he recalled was native to this province. The name momentarily escaped him. "Fetch a doctor and food that will prepare the slave for the rest of the journey. He will stay in an inn guarded by no less than two men for as long as he needs to recover to full strength, and you will accompany him in a separate carriage to the Forbidden City. Spare no expense to make him comfortable and if he becomes harmed _I will have your heads or make you the lowest of all eunuchs._"(3)

At this the advisor nodded, bowed, and scurried off to complete his duties and collect the new slave, much to the latter's apprehension.

"Your Excellency," a wizened advisor hastily interjected, bowing very low to the ground to appease the Emperor for butting in. "If I may so ask-"

"Choose your words carefully," Yao growled, not liking where this man was going.

"Your Excellency," the elder repeated. "Why bother to go through such trouble for a mere slave? He is a fine catch, and I commend Sadik for locating such an unusual specimen, but why not look within your kingdom for such personal servants? Your council does not question your desire to have male consorts, however unusual, but would not a Chinese man satisfy your tastes? The Chinese, after all, are the superior society and this boy is merely a lesser…of a lesser race and will only partially satisfy you. He knows not the ways of our culture and how honorable his position is. Furthermore, would it not be a better show for the other tribute nations if their Emperor's court were comprised entirely of Chinese slaves?"

"Advisor, your point is valid, but know that his dissimilar appearance will demonstrate the extent of our territories and tribute nations. Sadik," Yao snapped, "you have my permission to obtain as many slaves like him, provided that they arrive in a far more acceptable condition. The fact that you did not physically touch him, nor ensure his starvation does not fully satisfy our agreement. I will admit that many years ago when I accompanied my father to the far reaches of our kingdom I was impressed by your skills as 'the finest trader of the East.' You taught me many a valuable lesson, but bearing that in mind, the way you handle your goods is unacceptable. If the doctor's report is satisfactory, you will receive the rest of your payment tomorrow. If not, do not expect such freedom trading within my borders. You are dismissed."

Throughout Yao's speech, Sadik's ever-present sneer of a smile faded considerably. Curtly bowing one final time before Yao, he abruptly turned heels and returned to his gaggle of slaves before leading them to retire for the night in a shady inn by the end of the road.

"Emperor Yao?" A guard inquired to the contemplative ruler, whose attention was still focused on where the young slave's back had once been moments ago. "Are you ready to return to your quarters for the evening?"

"No. Take one man and follow where the advisor went and report to me immediately after the doctor assess my new slave. At dawn I will leave for the palace. There is much to prepare for and I would like to have the slave presented to me in full health so his duties may begin. Come," Yao beckoned to the rest of the workers who had curiously watched the proceedings that had dramatically unfolded. "Tell me more about the fortifications you made to the city's inner walls. How would they protect…"

* * *

After observing a tense conversation between Sadik and the ethereal looking peacock, Lovino was whisked away by a wiry, nervous looking man with a long, thin beard that apparently worked for the peacock, whoever he was.

_He must be a really rich asshole by the number of people around him, gawking and hanging on to his every word. Probably a provincial governor or something. Or a really influential businessman? But where are his wares? Unless he's trying to sell that fort…well, whoever he is I'm sure I'll find out soon. But now the question remains…_Lovino wondered as he observed 'String bean' order something from a food vendor nearby.

From inside the fort's walled compound underneath the healthy and wonderfully leafy tree, Lovino could observe the many villagers of all ages milling about as they bought or sold various goods. While clearly a defense against invaders, it seemed this place served as a flourishing market with people of many backgrounds sustaining themselves and enjoying every drop of life while the nineteen year old foreigner sat slumped against a tree without a coin or piece of proper clothing.

_Psht, I don't even own myself anymore. Like I'll ever let someone truly dominate me though, especially a girly looking peacock who has to hide behind several men to do his work for him. The hell would he want me for anyway? And augh, what's up with these two guys?_

Flanking either side of the reluctant slave were imposing guards that constantly switched from eyeing him (honestly what was so interesting about him? THEY were the weird looking ones), as if expecting him to attack or escape, and keeping an eye on their surroundings. So far though, no words had really been spoken among the three as they all observed String bean thank the vendor before practically skipping across the street with an armful of…something heavenly.

At that very moment Lovino's stomach reminded him of how little he had eaten since his journey across the continent began. Even the stoic guards quirked eyebrows before conversing with String bean a bit. The Naples native knew that his Chinese was very rudimentary, but he was proud of himself for picking out that they were talking about eating whatever that was (was he going to have some of that soon? Seriously, he was hungry!) and something about spending the night. Or traveling? Who could tell with those fragrant tendrils assaulting his nose!?

_It smells like chicken. Or duck? It's so hard to tell with that spicy sauce overpowering the meat. Wait! String bean's letting me have some? Yes! This is the…what the fuck?!"_

Just as Lovino had been about to eagerly snatch the spicy, saucy coated mystery meatString bean was offering him, a guard had snatched it out of his hands and popped it into his own mouth, then muttering some kind of explanation. Lovino took pride in seeing the shock and slight indignation on String bean's face. It confirmed he had tried to be nice.

The second guard chimed in to defend the first guard's actions, and after a moment String bean seemed to wilt a bit before relenting and offering Lovino another piece of meat. This one didn't have such a heavy sauce on it, and from what Lovino could taste as he all but shoved it in his mouth, it had a fruity flavor to it. Gulping down a glass of water that was handed to him, Lovino then proceeded to eat whatever else was given to him in gusto.

Remembering to give a quick "xiexie," Lovino ignored the bewildered looks—and dodged the questions in Chinese he didn't understand as he filled his eager stomach. (4)

The three men, meanwhile, chatted a bit with slightly urgent tones and tried to ask the slave a few more questions before a third, very elderly Chinese man with a stern face approached the group. The sack he had over his back disturbed Lovino a bit, because a man with an unforgiving face like that, and a heavy back with all kinds of instruments poking out of it—after just being bought—could only mean…

_I swear to my new-found God I will not strip in front of these guys. I do not care if this guy is the greatest doctor in the world. I won't strip; I won't do it I won't do it they can just send me back to Naples in pieces but I want to relax after eating that delicious food and—_

"Hey!" Lovino shouted in alarm while another guard pinned him down against the tree and String bean sheepishly watched while the first guard tried removing Lovino's torn tunic and holy khaki cotton pants so the doctor could examine him. "First you offer me food and then you try to strip me in public? Fucking bastards. I don't give a shit who your boss is—he will pay for this! You hear me? He will pay for th—"

Abruptly Lovino stopped and read the atmosphere around the swaying tree. All four men were warily exchanging glances at the fuming Naples man, as if they were expecting him to spit fire at them. Yet guard number one was taking advantage of the confusion by continuing to remove the slave's pants.

_Shit, that's right. They don't understand a word I'm saying. Aughhh! How am I going to get home if no one can understand me? It will take forever! That, or I'm going to have to run away somehow. Veneziano, if you get married and have a child before I return home, I will personally teach him how to speak. Carlino, that applies to you too._

"_Bù! Bu_! Hands off you fucking bastard! Those are the renowned Vargas family jew—ahh!" (4)

* * *

Each minute dragged on for the increasingly impatient Emperor while the semi-translucent clouds rotated in the azure sky. The advisor—whose name Yao still couldn't recall—could be trusted, that much he knew; yet there were too many variables at play that could jeopardize the health of his newest slave before they arrived in the Forbidden City. Even Yao himself did not know why he was so…smitten with the mysterious boy who bloomed before the sun. Yao was determined to make the boy open up and bloom before him. Only then could his sweet nectar be sipped, lapped up and smeared across Yao's chest.

_There are many thorns I must snip_ _before he can be pruned. A prisoner of war is one thing, but a habitual liar is another. I do not tolerate liars in my court. A great deal of time was spent building up this Empire from my father's legacy. He is fated to be a consort who will serve me, not himself. I must remind my chief advisor to decree that he be given no power whatsoever over the other servants and eunuchs. No son of the earth will sway the Son of Heaven._

And with that Yao removed himself from the window ledge and retreated to his bed to resume where he had left off in his studies of the other nearby kingdoms. The thin cover, worn from excessive use crinkled at his semi-forceful touch as the plum-flower bookmark fluttered in Yao's grasp.

Almost too engrossed to hear the sharp knocking on the door, Yao urgently replaced the delicate pink bookmark in its place and all but rushed to the door before composing himself and declaring a monotone "Enter."

In walked the nameless advisor, chest puffing a bit and clothes slightly askew as he had clearly run over to give the (hopefully good!) news to his liege.

"My lord, I bring great news from the doctor. Your new slave is in good health, but as you so aptly suggested, he will require a few day's rest before making the journey back to the Forbidden City. We discovered that he knows some basic Chinese, but speaks in an unfamiliar tongue. When offered food he displayed a healthy appetite, but he is…a spirited individual, prone to argument, it seems."

For the first time in several days of long meetings and necessary—but drab statistics—Yao allowed a small true smile to tug his lips upward as he heard his servant speak. Grateful that he had chosen the right man for this job, Yao knew that many of his other advisors would have shaken or smacked the slave into submission behind his back to prove his place. This man instinctively knew that that was Yao's job…later. First things first:

"Very well…honored advisor. I am pleased. When we return to Beijing, you shall be justly rewarded, provided that your good judgment in handling him continues. When the doctor gives him permission to travel, return to Beijing at once."

"Yes, your majesty," the advisor agreed without hesitation. "But what will you do?"

"I myself will leave presently. In the meantime, continue to watch him and teach him more Chinese. However, be aware that anything he says may be riddled with lies or half-truths. Remember: a fox borrows the tiger's might." (5)

"Yes, your majesty," the advisor repeated, straightening up his stance to appear more alert and authoritative. In his year serving the young Emperor, he had only handled small tasks—delivering messages, discussing matters with the eunuchs, announcing traders, dignitaries and the like. Of course being so close to the Emperor, and serving him directly was a great honor in and of itself, but being directly responsible for the well being of a valued personal slave was a dream.

"Excellent. Tell the guards to summon Sadik as soon as the sun rises to wait by the gates as promised. Wait until the sun is midway through the sky, and then give him this," Yao finished, handing the advisor a small clinking bag. "He has earned it."

Frowning slightly, the advisor tested the weight of the bundle and with Yao's encouraging nod, tugged on the silk strings to reveal what was inside.

"…This bag is full of stones! I see only a few taels inside…"

"As I said advisor, Sadik has earned it. Please repeat to him the warning I gave earlier: if he does not heed it, it shall be the last time he saunters through my borders so easily."

* * *

After the most awkward and embarrassing inspection by the most incompetent 'doctor' Lovino had ever seen, Lovino was dumped into a somewhat cozy cream colored room in an inn, with the two guards stationed outside. String bean had disappeared, but in his absence a delicious soup was sent up to devour.

_It's kind of gamey, but the spices and…vegetables?...mask the flavor of the meat. Overall it's not bad though_, Lovino mused. Suddenly a throbbing pain erupted from his ribcage. Earlier the doctor had discovered and tried to treat a nasty looking bruise there with some kind of weird salve. But that was not nearly as bad as being prodded up the ass with a cold-as-fuck metal stick. _I now have a much greater respect for what our Strega Nona went through with us brothers. (6)_

Clattering the bowl onto the table and stabbing one of the two thin accompanying pieces of wood into the paper-thin wall, Lovino turned his head towards the picturesque window overlooking the beige fort and the looming mountains beyond.

_Heh. I wonder what they're all doing right now. It's about time for Feliciano to start herding all of the goats in, and Carlino to gather firewood. _His expression darkening, Lovino stared intently into the sliver of broth remaining in the simple red bowl as he let one nagging thought come to the forefront of his mind after today's ordeal.

_When will they realize that I'm gone?_

* * *

Slipping quietly into the waiting carriage during the last moments of the early morning stillness, Yao stole one more glance up at the second floor of the inn before relaying a few last minute instructions to his advisor. He did not know how he would explain himself to the elder advisors and his council, but did he really have to explain himself anyway? Soon enough they would find suitable girls to produce heirs, but Yao needed a suitable lover to produce endless nights of twisted sheets and curled bodies letting loose steamy breaths and hisses of pleasure. Yao needed a man who would give in and submit to his every desire, but Yao wanted the man to retain some sense of self and personality, because that made it more interesting. Forsaking all of one's own desires for him, because he was the Emperor was dull. _Expected_. He wanted a challenge, and the western slave was quickly proving to be just that.

_All undesirable traits will be abandoned in time. He has much to learn, just as I have much to prepare for his arrival. These final nights of a listless, cold bed will soon be remedied._

* * *

1). The JiaYu (or JiaYuguan) Pass' translation is "barrier of the pleasant valley." It was the westernmost gate of the Great Wall at the time of this story (1460s/15th century) and did face significant repairs during this time to keep invaders, such as the Mongols, out. It was also the only way for Silk Road travelers to officially enter China, and was a real, functioning fort. Many pictures exist of the JiaYu Pass online. Think of it as Fort Walla Walla as you head into Willamette Valley on the Oregon Trail.

2). _Tael_(s) were a form of silver currency used during the Ming Dynasty. In today's market, one _Tael_ (if it still existed) would be worth 4130 Chinese yuan (their current currency), or $664 USD. Needless to say, Sadik earned one hell of a profit, even without getting his full commission.

3). Eunuchs were servants and slaves of the Imperial court that were castrated (OUCH) or forced to remain celibate and serve the Emperor, his family, and the court. Certain eunuchs were given many privileges, and they will remain a consistent and minor part in this story, since it's pretty hard to have a story about Emperor Yao without a few OCs. They won't play a huge part in this story; if anything, only one or two OCs will make regular appearances.

4). Xiexie= thank you in Mandarin. Bu= no. Basically Lovino only knows a few Mandarin words and phrases, mostly limited to trade, like "how much for…? I am selling this pot…Where is the nearest inn…?" etc. Orlando, the man who was going to accompany him before he was lost at sea, was significantly more fluent, even though he was more intermediate.

5). "A fox borrows the tiger's might." An old Chinese proverb, or so Google tells me.

6). Did anyone else read those books as a kid? I loved Tomie dePaola! A _strega nona_ literally means "grandma witch" and the one dePaola wrote about lived in Calabria (Southern Italy). …I think I may now have another short story idea involving Strega Roma and "Big Antonio." *evil grin*

Thanks again for reading! Please review!


End file.
